The prior art is well represented by Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,389. It uses a wire guard for use through a stud. It is a split coupling. It does not teach the method of being able to take wires which are already in through the wall and position a safety conduit around them and then sealingly lock the same in place. Other patents, such as Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,486, show a feed through fitting for a flame retardant wall. Similarly, Sack U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,593 discloses a duct for placement over an existing cable run. The Searer design U.S. Pat. No. 231,769 also shows a wire protector tube that is split to accept laying of wires. Finally, the Domigan U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,717 shows a poke through type passage of wires through a concrete floor. The subject matter is generally found classes 138, 254, 16/2, 100, and class 174. The art appears elsewhere in various constructions publications.
While we would all like to believe that construction methods in large buildings are foolproof, oftentimes wiring projects, communications projects, and others are run through a building and through a firewall with one single hole passed through the firewall but not with the firewall-type code protection which requires a conduit of code diameter penetrating the wall and extending some distance, normally one inch, and a blow out patch on either side. When such a firewall penetration is discovered, building code supervisors and others demand an immediate fix. It is possible to go in and split a tube, but even when the tube is split, there is no 360.degree. encapsulation of the conduit. Moreover, there needs be a retrofit-type technique for passing the conduit of code thickness, encapsulating the conduit within the master conduit, and placing the blow out patch in position as well as caulking with appropriate fire proofing interiorly of the conduit through the wall, and exteriorly at the blow out patch.